1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inhibitor switch for detecting a shift range point of an automatic transmission, and particularly to an inhibitor switch for an automatic transmission which can significantly improve relative position accuracy of a movable contact board to a stationary contact board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,701 conventionally proposes an inhibitor switch for detecting a select position of a shift range selector such as a selector lever in an automatic transmission in which a manual valve operates in accordance with the select position of the shift range selector, thereby switching a shift range point.
The inhibitor switch 101 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,701 is, as shown in FIG. 3, configured so that a metallic detent plate 103 moving depending on a select position of the select lever and an insulative, plastic stationary contact board 105 are arranged to be as opposed to each other while permitting relative rotation with each other around a manual shaft 107 which is a common shaft of the detent lever 103 and the contact board 105.
An insulative, plastic movable contact board 109 is attached to the detent plate 103. The movable contact board 109 is provided with a plurality of movable contact points 111. For attaching the movable contact board 109 to the detent plate 103, for example, four plastic boss portions 115 which are attached on the movable contact board 109 to extend vertically therefrom are fitted into, for example, four through bores 113 formed to penetrate through the detent plate 103, which are attached by fastening means such as heat caulking or press fitting.
On the other hand, in the stationary contact board 105, a plurality of stationary contact points 117 are provided on one side surface thereof facing the movable contact board 109 by, for example, insert molding.